WHAT YOU'RE OPINION?
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou si sejinius yang absolut, namun karena satu insiden. Semua hal yang melekat padanya tanggal satu persatu, namun di awal dirinya merangkap menjadi ketua OSIS, terdapat 'cerulean' yang mengubah tatanan hidupnya, tetapi terlambat ia sudah memiliki sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak ingin enyah.


Seperti yang tertera pada judul, readers sekalian yang akan _menentukan_ jalan cerita selanjutnya, setiap chapter akan berisi dua pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama akan menentukan alur pada part selanjutnya, sedangkan pertanyaan kedua akan berguna sewaktu-waktu. Jadi, untuk fanfiksi kali ini, akan membutuhkan review dari kalian.

Tentu pilihan terbanyaklah yang akan kugunakan untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT YOU'RE OPINION?**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, AU, sedikit OOC, alur lika-liku dsb.**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Published : August 4. 2018**

 **Part 1**

 **Timbal balik memori pahit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tahu dunia ini punya sisi gelap dan terang, hitam juga putih, dan terkadang kelabu.

 **Sang** _ **emperor eye**_ **sangat tahu akan hal itu, sebab ia...**

Si setan merah, begitulah kira-kira julukannya dikenal, tak hanya karena perangai serta surai sejajar dengan makhluk halus yang dipaparkan pada dongeng-dongeng. Tentu tindak tanduk menyertai secara dominan.

 **...pernah merasakanannya dan juga...**

Pemuda yang lahir pada penghujung tahun ini, bukanlah tipikal sekali sentil lantas membeo, tidak juga berwatak tak acuh, hanya saja banyak hal yang membuatnya jarang bersua.

 **...bagian dari sisi gelap tersebut.**

 _Sssth!_

Gema yang berulang kali, sehingga terlalu bebal di telinga seorang Akashi.

"Dia mencuri segalanya!" Desir yang tak lagi mengguncang batin dan cukup bosan untuk diberi detensi.

Kaki terus menapak lurus, tatap mata merah fokus ke depan, tak mengindahkan sorot tajam, juga bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Toh, lagipula ini sudah sering terjadi.

 _Teng! Teng!_

Bel berdenting berkali-kali, serasa menggerayangi ketenangan Akashi. Yah, meskipun ketenangan sudah sepenuhnya hilang sejak ia berdiri di area ini.

Awal masuk, gerbang sudah dipadati blokade murid. Jika kalian berpikir seorang Seijuurou tengah jadi remaja pamor di sekolah itu salah besar, tidak salah juga sih. Hanya saja banyak hal yang membuat anak teladan macam Akashi di lihat macam-macam.

Jika menggunakan emperor eye mudah dan tak menguras tenaga, maka mereka semua akan jatuh terduduk. Tak menatapnya dengan menunduk, tetapi hal seperti ini sudah lamat dianggap sepele.

Sekali lagi. Akashi Seijuurou tak peduli. Meski begitu, masih ada orang yang berani memanggilnya.

"Aka-chin!" dan itu mencuat dari bocah raksasa dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 M. "sudah ditungguin." Sambil _emut_ stick berpoles strawberry sana-sini.

Si merah menghentikan langkah. "aku tahu," dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Ya, tanpa mendengar lebih panjang pun Akashi tahu, apa maksud panggilan Murasakibara terhadap dirinya, 'traktir makanan' dan 'pertalian mengenai serba-serbi OSIS.' Dan kalimat terakhir Atsushi sudah jelas mengatakan kedepannya.

"Huh," ungu memberengut sebal, kemudian kembali mengunyah pocky dan setia memeluk beberapa bungkus makanan ringan lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruang OSIS sedikit terbuka, menampilkan para murid berseragam paling rapih seantero sekolah. Sebab merasa ruangan sendiri, eksploitasi terjadi. Duduk di meja sambil menepuk-nepuk meja, tiduran di ubin dingin.

" _Mereka terlalu lama menunggu."_ Pikir si pemuda 14 tahun. Dan, yah memang logis. Lagian ini kali pertama ia terlambat ke sekolah dan harus mendapat hukuman.

Daun pintu di tarik ke depan.

Cukup berdesing ketika Akashi kembali menutupnya perlahan.

"Huh," dengusan yang entah berapa kali terdengar sejak Akashi bangun tidur. Ia kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia tak ingin masuk ruang OSIS. Sekali-kali mengikuti maksud hati berjahiliyah. Lagi pula baru 'satu kali' seumur hidup Akashi akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan parahnya meninggalkan jam pelajaran.

"Woah~ tuan muda kita membolos, euh?" sebelah alis oranye terangkat usai meletakan buku tebal di rak paling atas.

Akashi berlalu, tak berniat mengindahkan pemuda bergigi taring.

"Kau melewatkan pelajaran, hebat sekali." Kini pemuda beriris zamrud, memilih menghempaskan bokong di samping Akashi yang telah memilih buku nonfiksi secara random.

"Dan hebat sekali, murid tahun ketiga masih terkena hukuman seperti ini." Komentar pedas tersebut ditutup dengan helai halaman yang mulai terbuka.

"Kau tahu saja." Cengir sang emerald, membuat taring kecil menguar dibalik bibir.

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "kau memang perlu disiplinkan, Hayama." Ucap Akashi sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau meninggalkanku! Hoi!" pemuda yang lebih tua mengangkat sebelah tangan—seolah ia benar-benar ditinggalkan jauh.

"..."

"Dasar Presiden Dewan Mahasiswa." Ledek Kotarou seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung Akashi yang perlahan menghilang di balik rak-rak.

"Meninggalkan atau ditinggal," Akashi membalik halaman selanjutnya, kemudian menompang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Rasanya sama saja." Sementara buku-buku usai menelusur text, ingatannya melayang pada masa-masa kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya aku tahu...**

"Hahahaha!" gelak tawa membuncah sepanjang riak kaki mengitari area taman.

 **Jika gelak tawa akan...**

"Hentikan, itu menggelikan Akashi-san." Si mata kecil kembali meledakan tawa, kala jemari bocah penyandang marga Akashi kembali menggelitik tubuh.

"Habis kau lucu, Furihata." Bocah bersurai scarlet ikut tertawa meski dalam kapasitas normal, sedangkan tangannya kembali menusuk perut untuk kembali menyerang, namun kali ini si coklat yang lebih gesit.

Alhasil...

 _Brukk!_

" _Seharusnya waktu itu, aku tak meringis,"_

"...sakit." Seijuurou menarik ujung celana secara reflek.

 _Srek_

Kain dikoyak, mulai menyelimuti lutut si tuan muda dengan was-was.

"Seijuurou-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" maid yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari balik labirin mungil segera berlari-lari seraya mengangkat seragam yang cukup panjang.

"Tidak! Aku tak apa-apa!" Akashi kecil menggeleng-geleng.

"Ya, lagi pula aku sudah menutup luka Akashi-kun, kok." Si surai brownis mengangguk-angguk mantap. Memperlihatkan ujung kaos yang mengenaskan.

"Apa-apaan! kain goni ini akan menginfeksi luka Seijuurou-sama." Si maid merajam marah, kemudian buru-buru melepas ikatan kain di sepanjang lutut majikan muda.

"Jangan di lepas! Nanti darah Akashi-kun terus keluar." Kouki menatap cemas, berusaha menahan perekat yang dilepas si pelayan.

 _Plak!_

"Jangan sentuh, Seijuurou-sama!"

 **...dengan...**

"Sei, ayah harap kau tidak bermain dengan anak itu lagi."

 _Kenapa?_

"Ayah pikir ini yang terbaik untukmu."

" _Karena akan seperti ini akhirnya."_

 **...perpisahan.**

Akashi Seijuurou. Memainkan peran kelam dalam kehidupan. Jadi bahan gunjingan di tengah masyarakat. Tentu pengaruh dari kekayaan sang ayah. _Dia memang pangeran dalam kediaman elit ini, tetapi mereka tak tahu kalau ia..._

"Kau tidak akan melihat anak itu lagi."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Tetapi ayah punya gantinya."

Ganti?!

Furihata bukan barang! Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya!

Sang ayah memamerkan senyum—sangat tipis. Meski begitu, Seijuurou merasa ada getaran.

Hangat.

Masaomi Akashi menggeser kaki. Alhasil, membuat anak semata wayangnya membelalak.

"Ugh~" bocah berkulit putih itu tampak gemetaran, tampak tak berniat mengangkat kepala.

"Dia akan jadi temanmu." Masaomi menyentuh surai si bocah, berharap memberi ketenangan.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki, kemudian menggengam pergelangan tangan si bocah.

"Terimakasih." Iris vertikal itu melembut, membuat bocah dihadapannya hanya tercengang.

 _...kesepian._

Tapak kaki lincah berkejaran di ambal hijau

Saling membagi gelak tawa bersama pertalian jemari

Ingin kugapai surai lebat nan halus itu

Takut jikalau pilu menghampiri, lalu menghujani

.

Kerling mata saling bertaut hangat

Menggoyang-goyangkan persedian mungil

Tangan sama-sama merengkuh kalut

Menunggu kehidupan lain yang bebal

"Sei-nii!" bocah berusia kisaran 5 tahun menabrakan diri pada tubuh sang kakak. Memeluk pinggang yang jauh lebih besar erat-erat.

"Anjingnya sudah diambil." Si bocah merengek sembari memain-mainkan kancing baju yang dikenakan sang kakak.

"Jadi..." sang adik tersenyum riang, merelakan kesedihannya sejenak. "hari ini kita bisa ma—" polesnya pudar, alhasil ucapan bocah lelaki terhenti, saat bertatapan langsung dengan sang kakak.

Seijuurou menggeleng, sedangkan tangan masih bertumpu pada buku-buku tebal yang entah kapan selesai dipanuti.

Sang adik melepas pelukan. "tidak apa-apa."

Tapak kaki kecil itu kembali memenuhi kamar suram Akashi.

Seijuurou menatap kedua telapak tangan.

" _Saat itu aku menyesal. Kenapa tak membalas pelukannya? Kenapa tak mengubris ajakannya?"_

 _Meski adiknya berkata sambil tersenyum._

 _Dia tahu..._

"Sei-nii, kalau sudah belajar main sama-sama, ya?" lirik permata polos, dengan kedua telapak tangan terekat di depan wajah. Sikap penuh harap.

" _Hai_." Seijuurou mengalihkan fokus pada si kecil, seraya memamerkan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali terlukis di wajah.

 _...hati itu terlanjur kecewa, tetapi..._

"Susu yang dibuat Sei-nii habis, hehe." Telunjuk dan jari tengah diangkat ke udara seolah gambaran 'peace'.

Sang kakak tampak mengeryit sesaat, tetapi kembali membalas ucapan sang adik dengan anggukan.

"Teman-teman suka juga. Jadi besok buatin lagi, ya?" tatap penuh harap lagi.

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. "ya," dengan gubris nan dingin.

 _...Seijuurou juga merasakan hal yang sama._

"Semua ini gara-gara, Otou-san!" jerit dari si surai merah.

"Sei, ayah..." sosok berperangai kaku tersebut nampak sangat rapuh, begitupun sang pewaris kecilnya.

"Ayah yang membunuhnya!" hardik Seijuurou dengan tangan teracung telak.

Sang ayah terus menunduk dengan kesepuluh jemari bertautan, sementara putra sulungnya sudah meledak oleh tangis.

Saat tangis menghanturkan melodi perpisahan.

 _Sepanjang itu..._

 _...dia hanya melihat darah._

"Jangan pernah lagi menginjakan kakimu di kediaman Akashi." Bola vertikal melotot, sementara kepala angkuh ditegakkan.

Iris emerald mengecilkan pupil, sembari meremas kaos yang basah karena bersimbah darah dan air mata.

"Seijuurou... aku..." bocah itu terbata-bata, masih berusaha keras menghapus derai air mata di pelupuk elang.

"Pergi!" pinta dingin yang lagi-lagi menusuk batin si hijau.

"Midorima Shintarou."

Seketika si zamrud terpaku di tempat, bukan karena nama kelahirannya disebut lengkap, tetapi karena bola vertikal itu menjelma menjadi dwiwarna.

Akashi Seijuurou. 11 tahun. Kebahagiannya direngut lagi.

" _Saat itu, ia menguasai tubuhku."_

Bocah bersurai scarlet tengah tercenung dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kening. Ini hari kelulusannya. Dan tak ada satu pun kancing yang tanggal, tidak juga menerima buket bunga. Bukan karena pemilik wajah oval ini tak populer, bahkan tampangnya tak luput dari para gadis yang terobsesi.

Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu. Ia menutup diri, tak ingin berbaur, juga mengikuti pola sosial sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau populer juga, ya?" tanya klise yang cukuplah sarkas jika disandingkan dengan gelagat si pembicara, sedangkan ucapan terbilang main-main yang cukup menjerumuskan itu disambut decih keras.

 _Deg._

Batin Akashi mendorong untuk segera mendongak.

 _Deg._

Seijuurou mendapati sosok lain yang tengah menyandang tas selempang di bahu kanan.

Bola mata saling bertaut.

 **Satu detik.**

Tercenung sebab mengingat masa-masa mereka mengurai gelak tawa.

 **Sepuluh detik.**

Sorot terlepas.

 **Sebelas detik.**

Satu kembali menunduk, yang satu lagi berlalu seraya terkekeh kala teman pulangnya bergurau.

 _Apa ia ingin mengecap kenangan manis itu lagi?_

"Khh~" sebelah tangan terkepal, serta merta diletakkan pada bibir. Menertawakan diri sendiri.

 _Tentu jawabannya 'tidak'._

Awalnya Seijuurou tak begitu peduli, sebab masih ada sosok lain yang rela membagi bahu dengannya.

Si sulung merasa memiliki sosok kakak yang setia menepuk-nepuk punggung, kala sosoknya yang mulai digadang-gadang berkepribadian ganda.

Si sulung Akashi merasa tak keberatan jika surai runcingnya diacak-acak seperti anak kecil, bahkan menampakan sosoknya dalam keadaan memalukan sekalipun. Padahal derai air mata tak pernah diperlihatkan pada teman sebaya, juga sang adik.

 **Tetapi..**

"Aku akan menemui lagi,"

Untai scralet mengangguk-angguk, mencoba mempercayai itu semua. Berpedoman pada janji tersebut dan menerka-nerka, kapan tiba saatnya berjumpa seperti anak kecil yang 'kurang kasih sayang'.

" _Kau pasti menepati janjimu 'kan?"_

Si merah berharap tanya dalam relung batinnya dijawab dengan semestinya atau paling tidak, angguk belaka. Sebab hal kecil itu terlalu luar biasa di mata makhluk kesepian macam Akashi.

" _Kalau tidak..."_

Namun, takdir tak berpihak padanya. Entah, pencipta alam tengah menabuh skenario lainnya atau menciptakan riak yang ricuh lagi.

 **...untuk yang kesekian kalinya...**

"Aku akan menemui adikku, jadi…"

"Aku tak akan menemuimu lagi." Jawaban yang melenceng dari prediksi, bahkan lebih buruk dari gelengan.

Mata itu membelalak lebar.

"Jika kau melihatku, anggaplah aku orang lain." Bisa dingin yang diucapkan langsung dan tentu merajam penalaran.

Ia ingin mengejar. Lantas menarik sosok itu, kemudian memeluknya. Menangis di dada bidangnya dan apapun itu.

"Kenapa?" tetapi tanya itu tercekat ditenggorokan dan ketika berhasil keluar dari mulut.

" _Kosong."_

Orang itu sudah pergi.

" _...aku akan kehilangan nahkoda hidup."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

December, 20

Gulita malam telah bertransformasi sepenuhnya. Menjadi kelap-kelip tak beraturan, hingga membentuk rangkai rumit.

"Huft." Akashi Seijuurou tepat hari ini 13 tahun, remaja yang tengah duduk di tahun kedua menengah pertama. Terperangkap dalam bubuhan salju yang luar biasa dingin.

"Hah... hah... hah..." dan nyaris kehabisan nafas, kala berlarian pada hamparan salju. Sangat-bukan-dia-sekali.

"Apa kau..." pipi disentil jahil. Alhasil, sosok serba merah itu mendelik sembari memutar kepala bak robot. "kehilangan sesuatu?" sebelah alis ditukik. Menampakan iris jelita nan berwibawa. Sejenak Akashi merasa terpana.

"Tampaknya begitu." Anak lelaki yang ditaksir, _ehem—_ maksudnya ditafsir Akashi sebaya dengannya langsung mendudukan bokong dikursi taman. Tak mengindahkan tampang tak bersahabat yang tercuat dari si empunya.

"Kau sedang bersedih, ya?" tanya yang tiba-tiba meluncur sejak keheningan tercipta. Namun, berkat tanya tak dijawab. Sang partisipan menangkupkan tangan seraya menggosok-gosoknya dengan gerak _nggak woles_.

Tiba-tiba bocah yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, lantas menyentuh tangan pucat yang memerah, lalu meniupnya beberapa kali, kemudian ditangkupkan pada pipi Seijuurou.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tangan ditepis kasar, meski begitu ia mengakui bahwa hangatnya tangan si lelaki.

Dalam jumpa yang lain, tak lagi dibalas tatap sengit

Melainkan membaur di bawah terpa sang mentari

Merasa hal merana ditelan oleh atmosfir hangat

Tahu-tahu bibir ceri telah dibungkam dini

.

Kepala mendongak kesekian kali

Harap-harap buai kelam dilumat

Detak jantung berkejaran sesekali

Dan benar saja, lembar manis mengalahkan pahit

Kelas usai dan siswa sekolah lain langsung mendobrak masuk, begitu sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu tak beranjak dari tempat duduk. Padahal si empunya sibuk tanya-tanya ke orang.

Dan begitu kaki jenjang berhasil menyentuh ubin lain.

"Mau pacaran denganku?" kepala dicondongkan tepat ke wajah Akashi yang usai menyalin catatan di papan tulis, sedangkan sosok berparas menawan itu, memainkan dua tiket dengan jemari.

Makhluk pembenci rumput laut itu membelalak, tetapi bukannya menanggapi dengan tamparan keras, justru dengus yang direspon. "dasar aneh." Dan predikat itu terus melekat pada si empu.

"Aku anggap itu iya," sang bocah lelaki tersenyum manis, kemudian menarik paksa tangan Akashi yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingnya.

"Ck, aku tak punya waktu bermain." Seijuurou menggoyangkan tangan, seraya menjauhkan jemari calon kekasihnya tersebut. Ia sangat tahu, sejak ia kenal anak ini. Dia adalah sosok yang hobi bermain-main, meski begitu tak biasa memperolok.

"Heh? Kita akan kencan tahu." Si bocah cemberut.

Seijuurou mendengus lagi. "apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi?" tanya untuk menantang atau mungkin memastikan? Tak tahulah mana yang benar.

"Kupikir aku sudah diterima." Cemberut lagi.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Batinnya sejak tadi menyerukan betapa imutnya tingkah bocah kekanakan di hadapan, tetapi Akashi bukanlah tipe yang akan terkekeh, lalu mencubit kedua pipi anak ini. Entah, pengalaman dari mana yang pasti sosok bersurai scarlet ini merasa hal tersebut akan menjatuhkan _image_.

"Umm." Melihat diamnya si pemuda, si remaja 13 tahun memajukan langkah. "apa kita sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang?" tatap mata penuh binar. Mata cantik yang membuat Akashi jatuh hati sejak pertama bertemu.

Pernyataan yang sama, tetapi rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Ini... tepatnya menyudutkan, bukan?!

"Cih," Akashi membuang wajah, bukannya karena mencemooh si lelaki, tetapi karena merasa pipinya yang memanas.

" _Aku harap itu serius."_

"Tsk," Seijuurou melepaskan genggaman bocah lelaki, membuat sosok itu membulatkan mata, dan membuat lengkung kecewa.

"Kita ke stasiun." Akashi menarik dua tiket itu sambil berlalu, kemudian memikul tasnya di bahu.

"A-aka..."

"Ah, ya?" Akashi berbalik, kemudian menarik kerah baju si pemuda agar sejajar dengan tinggi badannya.

Perpaduan merah yang sangat kontras, hanya menempel dan saling membungkam. Namun terasa hangat juga manis. "ini baru awal." Akashi menarik bibirnya kembali. Mengantisipasi rasa bersalah yang terulang di batin juga benaknya.

Selanjutnya, Akashi Seijuurou jatuh dalam kalut, sehingga tak tahu kabut yang menanti.

 _TIIIIIT!_

Cahaya benderang menghampiri, membuat lengan menutupi wajah sosok lain secara reflek.

 _BRAAK!_

" _BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!"_

Karena dunia selalu memiliki sisi bak catur. Akashi Seijuurou kembali melihat hitam, tak ditangkap retina langsung.

"Maaf. Kita tak bisa lagi bersama karena..." pemuda belia tersebut membungkam ucapannya sendiri, sempat menunduk seraya mengepalkan kesepuluh jemari.

"Baguslah." Akashi memutuskan ucapan terlebih dahulu.

Membuat sang lawan bicara hanya dapat membola.

"dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjalani hubungan merepotkan ini lagi." Seijuurou tersenyum sarkas.

Lelaki tersebut masih berdiri dengan mata menatap tali sepatu yang terburai, hingga akhirnya membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan tumpuan.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan.

"Harusnya aku tak mempercaiyainya sejak awal." Ketika tangan putih nan pucat itu mengepal sempurna, leleh air mata kembali turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh," Akashi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lelah mengingat semua kisah yang tak lekas pudar.

 _Tring!_

Dering melantun rendah dari kantong celana.

"Uh... anu..." si penelpon tampaknya mengigit bibir, ragu mengatakan berita yang ingin disampaikan.

"Seijuurou-sama." Sapa sosok dari seberang sana masih dengan nada getar akibat rasa gugup.

"Ya?" Akashi mendekatkan badan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ternak kuda terbakar." Sambung pria tersebut dengan intonasi yang aneh.

 _Deg._

 _Jangan lagi! jangan lagi! jangan lagi!_

Batinya menjerit.

"Apa Yuki—"

"Maaf. Seijuurou-sama," si pria memotong. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan kepada seorang Akashi. "ia tak bisa tertolong."

Kenangan pahit yang tak lama diungkit berkelebat kembali.

 _Ditinggal!_

 _Ditinggal!_

 _Ditinggal!_

 _Semuanya meninggalkanku!_

"Seijuurou-sama, anda masih di sana?" tanya sang lawan bicara dengan gelagat cemas.

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Putus Akashi akhirnya.

Akashi menuliskan namanya di kartu, kemudian membopong buku dalam diam, berikutnya mendorong pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup, menuruni anak tangga dengan santai seolah kabar barusan tak memengaruhinya sama sekali.

Begitu ia melewati koridor yang sepi, lantas membuka pintu loker. Seseorang mengetuk kepalanya.

"Tuan muda mau pulang lebih awal, eoh?" sebelah alis dinaikkan, sedangkan bibir melengkung licik berniat memojokkan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Akashi memasang sepatunya, sedangkan si surai raven hanya berdecih.

"Kupikir ketua OSIS bukan pembangkang." Pemuda tersebut terkekeh ringan, kemudian mengambil alih kaki Seijuurou untuk mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Haizaki." Pinta Akashi dingin.

"Ah, oke." Haizaki menyerah seraya mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala.

Akashi melenggang, meninggalkan Haizaki yang tersenyum dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jangan lupa surat rekomendasinya, KETUA!" teriak Haizaki.

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, selanjutnya benar-benar keluar dari area sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uuh~" lenguhan di balik pintu. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou terkesiap di depan kamarnya, sedangkan tangan masih menggengam knop pintu.

 _Apa itu? hantu?_

"Lapar."

Tunggu! Sejak kapan ada hantu yang mengeluh-ngeluhkan lapar, lagipula ia tak melihat tanda-tanda adanya pencurian. Tak ayalnya prabot supermewah yang masih sigap di tempat, tetapi pintu, bahkan jendela terkunci rapat. Ah, atau jendela kamarnya yang dibobol, tetapi masa', sih maling menyerukan 'lapar' dengan nada manja begitu.

"Tuan, uh..."

Akashi Seijuurou memang anak nakal untuk satu hari ini. Telat ke sekolah, bolos rapat OSIS, tak mengikuti pelajaran, dan pulang lebih awal, tetapi apakah ini bentuk hukuman yang diberikan tuhan karena seorang Akashi yang absolut tiba-tiba melanggar mandatnya sendiri?

"Tuan Tetsuya mana?" rengekan dari dalam.

 _Tetsuya?_

 _BRAAK!_

"Siapa ka—" Akashi terhenyak, begitu melihat gundukan di balik selimut coklatnya.

Sang scarlet mengeryit, lekas mendekati gundukan yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan di balik selimutnya.

"Tuan Tetsuya!" sosok yang bergelung keluar dari sana dengan binar indah yang membuat sosok Akashi Seijuurou terpaku.

"Lapar~" rengek sosok telanjang tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kempis.

 **Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou membola dan hampir...**

"Ini sakit~" sosok itu memberungut dengan mata berkaca-kaca seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kain merah yang mengitari pergelangan kakinya.

 **...meneteskan air mata.**

Kebetulan macam apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reaksi apa yang akan ditujukan Akashi Seijuurou selanjutnya?

Memeluk sang empu secara reflek

Berbalik, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya

Siapa adik kandung yang akan ditemui orang yang dianggap Akashi Seijuurou sebagai kakak?

Takao Kazunari

Sakurai Ryo

Himuro Tatsuya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo, lekas sertakan review-mu :'v

Kakak yang dimaksud (soal 2) yang ninggalin sei sambil bilang _"Jika kau melihatku, anggaplah aku orang lain."_

Jangan cap-cip-cup ye, sesuai minat aja. Ya, semoga kita sehati, jadi nggak susah-susah ngubah alur :'v pilihan kedua juga sangat perpengaruh. Beneran, deh. Ini pun lagi doa semoga pikiran kita sejalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
